New town Magnolia?
by fandoms4lyfeee
Summary: Lucy is from a poor family and shoulders the burden of taking care of her sick mother and finds herself moving to a town called Magnolia. Natsu, a crime fighter who searches for criminals finds himself a new assignment in Magnolia. I wonder what will happen...


Hey guys, this is my new nalu fanfic! Hope you like it! Please leave a review behind.

Here, in the relatively peaceful town of Magnolia, lies a small close-knit group of people called the Crime fighters. Original name, I know but these citizens play an integral part in keeping the town safe. Minor criminals come into this town for a safe haven, believing the police wouldn't possible hunt them down in this cosy little place. Little do they know, that there are eyes everywhere, watching, and waiting to capture them and return the little peace they could to the town.

Of course, it would come as a surprise to the citizens when the fat baker down the street, or the old man who lived on the roads but made many friends, or any other occasional newcomers who they've come to trust, suddenly disappear.

Well, it certainly intrigued Lucy Heartfelia anyway.

Being new to the neighbourhood, Lucy, coming to treat her ailing mother, wandered along the cobblestone path. Taking in the happy population and the bustling crowd. It was weird, she thought. All her life, living in an infamous street and being raided and robbed, she grew up tough and alert, prepared to fight or flee at a moments noticed. Now however, after a desperate wish from her sick mother, she found herself able to relax.

The only problem was, Lucy was poor. After getting a job as a bartender in a rundown old pub, she only just managed to scrape by for herself, her mum and her little brother.

She was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts as a body came hurtling towards her in a blur. Instinct made her want to hide into a corner, and avoid the persons weight smacking against her. She sighed with relief as she saw it was Levi. The rich girl across the street who gushed over how unfortunate she was and took pity on her.

"awww you poor thing, you look like a dishevelled mouse. With a caterpillar above your eyes like that, no guy will find you remotely cute like the girl I know you are deep inside.", cooed Levi

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. Levi, the most dramatic person she knew. However, a small part of her felt a warm glow. She wondered how it would feel, if her most important thought was how others saw her, instead of having the burden of caring for her family all the time. She smile a small smile.

"Ugh, I'd have to change that to very deep when you twist your face like that. The caterpillar almost enlarges to twice the size it was!"

Lucy stopped smile and kept walking

"Aw come on, don't be like that! I mean, with a bit of cosmetics you may even look nice! What say you come around this afternoon, I can make you overrr" Said Levi as her voice pitched upwards cheekily.

"no"

"pleaseeee its your birthday today! Please just today and ill never ask you again!"

That causht her interest

"never?"

"That's right", said Levi hastening at the opportunity "I Solemnly swear *I am up to no good*" she murmered.

For about the 5th time that day, Lucy sighed. Getting a year older was nothing to celebrate, I mean, just look at her mum for an example, on the verge of death. Nonetheless, she didn't want to lose the one, although a little on the slow side, person she knew in this new town.

"I'll be over at 6", she said, resigned.

"Eeeeeeekk!" squealed Levi "I've been waiting for this day for yeaaaaarsss! (Although you only moved in here a week ago) I know exactly what I'm gonna do!"

Lucy ignored her and kept walking, a small smile played on her lips.

As she got home, the burden felt twice as heavy as she walked into the sickly atmosphere,

"Lu-Chan!" yelled her little brother Anthony as he walked in to greet her. Lucy took in her little brother with a sad expression. He was only seven, yet he behaved much older. The way he carried himself, and the grimness of his eyes, as if he knew how the world worked, what it had done to them.

"Did you bring the medicine?" he asked, a small hope shining in those dim eyes.

Lucy ruffled her brothers hair and gatheres him into her arms.

"No luck today little one, prices are too high"

Her brother stepped back angrily.

"Why did dad have to leave us! Why! If he didn't leave then mum would've- mum would've been better by now". Tears gathered in his eyes.

Lucy, silently cursing that man, continued to murmur reassurance to her brother.

"As the boy of this family I have to do something." He said indignantly "I'll even steal if I have t-"

"NO!"

Anthony flinched as his sister raised her voice. She rarely shouted at him like that.

"Listen, Anthony, no matter what you don't break the law. Somethings going on with this town. We've only been here for a week and already 2 people I found different from the others have gone missing. If you even try to do something like that- Let's just say I don't want to be the only person left Alive in this family."

Anthony stepped back, eyes wide from the realisation of what Lucy said.

"MUM WILL NOT DIE!" he screamed, and ran into his room, slamming the door.

Lucy sighed. Her mother would be sleeping at this time, she shouldn't disturb her. She crept up to her room and wasted hours listening to music and daydreaming about what Levi might have in store for her. A secret part of her was actually excited.

Before she knew it, it was 5:50. She slowly made her way to her annoying rich girl neighbours house yet on her way, her chest lightened.

Natsu studied the photographs intently. The hooded thief. A master at what he does, and apparently he now lives in in Magnolia. He wasn't going to let that thug get away with what he does. Being a part of the crime fighters, he would do whatever it takes to rid this innocent town of crime. He was going to have to do some walking around there.

The next hour was a blur for Lucy as she was forced to sit on a chair while various powders were uncomfortably brushed onto her face and her hair was yanked into an elaborate style. Then she pushed her fingernails into the armrest and her eyes watered as she was forced to bear hair being removed from her so called caterpillar eyebrows, arms, and legs.

But that wasn't the worst bit. Oh no. The worst bit was when Levi told her she enrolled her in a dating site and set her up to a date at 8 that day with a man called Sting. Ouch, she thought, ironically.

She breathed heavily on her chair, recovering from that traumatising ordeal till Levi stepped up with a Beautiful Blue dress and a set of matching crystal earrings and necklace.

"oh no you're no-"

But she was cut of as she being forced into soft, silk fabric and when she could breathe again, her words were cut off by the mirror.

Now, she wasn't an expert on this stuff but she certainly looked… different. Good different. At least, that was all she could use to explain it meanwhile Levi used all these big words and went into a lengthy detail which lucy quickly zoned out of. Who knew the girl was actually smart when it comes to this stuff.

Levi drove her to the Restaurant herself and wished Lucy luck as she laughed evily and drove away.

Lucy nervously asked a red haired lady for a good dish recommendation in which the women intently replied strawberry cake…. To everysingle customer aswell.

She played with the loose strands of hair in front of her when she saw a man enter. He looked serious and searching enough, which made it all the more funnier. A giggle burst out from her. She blushed furiously as some of the customers turned to her direction. She wasn't used to attention.

However, she felt the humour return as he looked towards her, an eyebrow raised. Her shoulders shook with laughter and surprise. The man glanced around and took the seat opposite her.

She couldn't help it. It'd been a while since she had talked her mind so freely but she did anyway

"do all the people in town have such good fassion sense?"

The man looked confused

"thank you?"

She giggled " I mean, I'm sure wherever you're from pink might be a very manly colour but you must be very committed to dye your hair like that"

The man's cheeks flamed.

"This is natural" he hissed "I can definitely pull it off. Don't you dare say otherwise"

She smiled a wide smile.

"uhuh, I mean, everyone has their hobbies. I won't judge…. Much"

"I-it's a touchy subject", he muttered "and anyway, how did you know I'm Not from around here" he said, slightly annoyed.

Lucy smothered her laughter again.

"ive only been in this town a week and even I know that no one here wears a Hawaii tshirt and shorts with sunglasses, especially to a fine dining restaurant like this"

"oh", he said, deadpanned "Then I guess I'm going to have to see you more for advice, seeing as youre an expert already", he winked.

Lucy was barely phased. Barely. After all, flirting only worked on girls who even knew what it was. But that didn't stop her from feeling a bit happy.

" Very bold aren't you. You must be Sting"

"um- yeah, im s-sting"

So, did poor Levi force you to come here.

"Levi? U-h yeah, levi did this"

Lucy was just about to ask him more when his phone rang.

" hello? Ill be right there."

Lucy frowned at his sudden serious expression

He reached forward and shook her hand.

"I hope I'll see you again, Lucy"

Lucy felt a small flutter as she got ready to leave. ! She never told him her name…. how did he know….

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man in Blonde hair came rushing towards her.

"Sorry im late!", He panted "im sting, nice to meet you"


End file.
